


Hermione's Moment

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Grimmauld Place, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry and Ron are more than willing to share a funny moment with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.Oneshot/drabble





	Hermione's Moment

It was Christmas break--Christmas morning to be exact. Everyone had piled into Grimmauld Place, which wasn't small of course. It was a bit more cozy with everyone, but that was okay. It was how everyone liked it.

Remus Lupin walked into the dining room. He was wearing a rather patchy bathrobe, and there were bags under his eyes, but besides that he looked well. However he froze suddenly though, cocking an eyebrow. Sirius Black was practically dying of laughter, almost rolling on the floor.

"Who just broke Sirius?"

Ron, in his classic Christmas Weasley sweater, grinned. "Hermione did."

"Hermione?" Remus repeated in honest shock. "What on earth did she do to him?"

"It's not what she did to _him,"_ said Harry, who was smirking just like Ron was. Unusual for him to say the least. "It's more like what she did to Snape."

"Why? What did she do to him?"

"She set him on fire in our first year." Harry explained. "And as you can see Sirius is still unable to stop himself from laughing."

Remus stared at them. He almost didn't know if he could believe that himself. Hermione was a good kid after all. But then came the mental image. It was too much.

"...oh great," Hermione said with an eyeroll. "Now you broke Remus too!"

But she was smiling.

 

 


End file.
